Labios Compartidos
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Me siento tan patético, aquí, observándote mientras lo abrazas, le besas la mejilla y este sonrió. ¿Por que hago esto? ¿Por que sigo dañando mi orgullo para pasar una noche caliente contigo?. CRENNY, leve Bunny.


Hola! Aqui en Perú ahora son las 7:16 am, me muero de sueño y debo ir al colegio en 15 minutos XD Este fic lo termine de escribir ayer a eso de las 12:00 am y mi mamá me madaba a dormir, por lo cual lo subi hoy :D

Este one-shot, no se si hacerlo two-shot, esta para continuacion, pero por ahora lo dejo asi :D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Cancion: Labios compartidos (como el titulo LOL).

Ahi esta ;3

* * *

**Labios compartidos**

Las embestidas iban de forma suave, en un movimiento rítmico y sensual.

Las sentía bien, sentía que me completaba, que el hermoso deslice de caderas encajaban a la perfección.

Sintiéndolo dentro de mí.

Con mis manos acaricie sus muslos, los cuales estaban pegados sirviendo de apoyo a sus rodillas a mantenerse firme, mientras seguía embistiéndome de forma sutil y cuidadosa. Como si quisiera evitar lastimarme.

Pero ya lo hace, siempre lo hace.

_Amor mío...  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

Me siento tan patético, aquí, observándote mientras lo abrazas, le besas la mejilla y este sonrió.

Me quito mi chullo y desordeno mis cabellos más de lo que están mientras suspiro con pesadez.

En serio que me siento realmente patético.

¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo? ¿Por qué sigo dañando mi orgullo solo por pasar una noche caliente contigo? Si en el día abrazas a Leopold, besas a Leopold y le sonríes con amor solo a él...

No a mi...

Quisiera que todo eso fuera para mí, pero esta obvio que yo solo soy un polvo de rato, alguien con quien puedes tener sexo sin compromiso.

Alguien que te recuerde aquellos días de libertad donde lo único que hacías era tener sexo y después dejarlo todo en el olvido.

Lo que más me duele, es que no es solo una vez, han sido más. Veces en las que engañas a Leopold con alguna excusa, pero puedo verlo en su mirada, aquel rubio desconfía y a ti bien gracias. No te importa, solo te importa saciar esa sed de lujuria.

A veces quisiera que todo se acabase, que te buscases a otra persona para que fuera tu puta personal... porque eso me siento, McCormick... como si fuera solo tu zorra de momentos calentones.

_Amor fugado...  
Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

- Craig ¡ngn!- escucho la extraña y peculiar voz de Tweek.

¿Hace ya cuanto lleva ahí? Deben ser hora. Horas en las que me ve hacer mi humillante escena de lagrimas y lamentos silenciosos, recostado en mi cama y dándole la espalda a toda persona que entre por la puerta de la habitación de las cuales pertenece mi rubio amigo. Del cual siento su tacto en mi hombro, con un leve movimiento.

- Tienes que levantarte de ahí- me dice en un susurro, yo solo muerdo mi labio inferior.

- Vete...- hablo apenas abriendo mis labios, pero por la repentina falta de tacto en mi hombro supuse que Tweek me oyó a la perfección.

- Pero Craig...- lo interrumpo.

- ¡Tweek! te pido que me dejes a solas- le digo firmemente aun sin voltear- si quieres hacerme un favor... entonces no me veas de esta forma tan humillante, por favor- mi voz se quiebra a mitad de mi frase y ya no me importa seguir derramando lagrimas.

- Craig... tú sabes muy bien lo que tienes que ¡ngn! hacer para poder evitarte este dolor- me dice cerca a mi oído y me besa la mejilla, quitando algunos mechones de mi rostro.

Lo último que escucho son unos pasos alejarse de mi cama y la puerta de mi habitación abrirse para continuamente volverse a cerrar.

Y mi habitación quedo solitaria... claro, sin contarme.

_Amor mutante...  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti_

Mi reflejo me indica claramente como soy.

Piel blanca, ojos grandes y grisáceos, cabello negro algo largo y laceo, delgado, nariz respingada, cara fina...

Me hago preguntas tan superficiales como: ¿Por qué no puedo ser algo más que un simple polvo? si soy guapo... pero claro, hoy en día muchos casos no tienen que ver con eso.

Butters en una gran persona, mucho mejor opción que yo...

¿Entonces por qué Kenny siempre m escoge para pasar las noches? Si Leopold le da todo y por todo me refiero a TODO, ya que ese pequeño rubio no es virgen y no tiene impedimentos con acostarse con Kenny cuando este quiere, entonces ¿Por qué siempre viene a mí?

- Que sorpresa...-escucho una suave voz al abrirse la puerta del baño y puedo ver al motivo de todas mis depresiones y desvelos.

- McCormick- es lo único que digo viéndolo de manera neutral. No pienso quedarme ahí ni un segundo mas... estoy empezando a considerar la propuesta de Tweek.

Una mano en mi muñeca detiene mi andar y veo a Kenny de forma dudosa.

- ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

- A la fiesta.

¿Ya mencione que estamos en una fiesta escolar?

- Esta algo aburrida... mejor quedémonos aquí- se a la perfección el por qué me dice eso.

Pero no puedo.

- ¿No deberías estar con Leopold?- le pregunto de forma tosca y él lo nota, torciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Él... está bien- me dijo algo inseguro, pero tratando de continuar- esta con Damien y Kyle no se que tontería haciendo, tenemos tiempo- esta vez su voz se escucho más confiada, lo cual me frustro.

- Kenny...- esta vez volteo a verlo y no sé como es mi mirada, pero McCormick me miro sorprendido- ya basta de esto ¿sí?

- ...

- Tienes a Butters, no entiendo que mas es lo que busca- le digo casi gritando, que por la música del gimnasio apenas si se puede oír nuestras voces fuera del baño, de eso estoy seguro- ya me canse de hacerle esto... y de hacerme esto a mí- sin esperar respuesta me dispongo a salir del baño, de nuevo, pero otra vez una mano en mi muñeca detiene mi andar, esta vez en un agarre más agresivo y tosco.

- ¡Espera!- me dice, también, casi gritando- ¡¿Que me estás diciendo con eso?!- me pregunta, casi se le podía ver la desesperación.

¿Por qué?

- Que termino con este repugnante juego...

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mi cuerpo tembló al sentir sus labios sobre los míos de forma salvaje, después de haber jalado de mi muñeca y haberme abrazado por la cintura de forma posesiva.

Golpee sus hombros para que dejara sus payasadas, pero parecía que eso solo alimentaba mas sus deseaos de seguir con el beso.

Hasta que me harto en totalidad y le encesto un buen derechazo en el rostro, alejándolo de mi.

Mi cuerpo tembló de ira, pero también de algo más, un sentimiento que deseo ignorar en estas circunstancias. Me acerco a él con todas las intensiones de molerlo a golpes y me le lanzo encima con el puño en alto. Kenny se defendió como pudo y caímos los dos al piso, rodando y yo lo único que hacía era golpear desesperado.

Hasta el momento en que quede abajo y Kenny me sostuvo de las muñecas, aprisionándolas en el piso.

- Eres un...- no pude continuar porque Kenny me robo un beso rápido.

Como lo odio...

- Admítelo, te encanta- me sonrió con coquetería al ver mis inútiles intentos de forcejeo.

En verdad...

- Maldito...- dije entre dientes para volver a recibir sus labios, esta vez explorando más de mi boca. Al inicio trate de mantenerme fuerte y no corresponder, pero termine cayendo... correspondiendo a cada caricia y beso.

Lo amo...

Al final me hizo suyo en los cubículos del baño.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

El creer que solo es sexo... yo me convenzo de eso y me creo esperanzas de ser algo más.

Porque me da miedo ya ser algo más que un simple polvo para McCormick... no sabría como manejar una relación así de problemática como en la que ya estoy.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir unos brazos rodearme, mientras estoy en la cama ya bañado y vestido, al igual que Kenny.

El me abraza y nos quedamos así como por una hora completa e incluso más.

... Como si le gustara... como si significase algo.

En verdad que no lo entiendo.

_Labios compartidos...  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

- Craig...- escucho una voz que es poco común que diga mi nombre.

Me hallo en la biblioteca, un sitio poco habitado por alumnos, pero a mí me gusta venir y no hacer nada... no leer, no estudiar, no escribir... solo pensar.

Llevo mi vista a Butters, quien me mira de forma seria y hasta ¿asqueada?

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- ¿Que suced...?

- Ya basta- me dice de forma tosca, lo cual me hace sorprender mucho.

- ¿Qué...?

- Se todo, Craig- sus ojos reflejaban real repugnancia hacia mí, pero también otra cosa.

¿Lastima?

No hallo que palabras decirle y es como si él tampoco quisiera oír palabras de mi, solo serian excusas para sus oídos.

- Te odio- dice entre dientes, como si estuviera tratando de evitar saltarme encima y molerme el rostro a golpes- pero también me das lastima, metido en una situación así, JAMAS creí que el gran, temible y orgulloso Craig Tucker fuera así de patético, incluso más que yo ahora- todo rastro de nerviosismo del conocido Leopold Stoch no se encontraba en el chico que ahora me decía esas palabras- ¿Pero sabes algo? No toda la culpa la tienes tu- una sonrisa histérica sale de sus labios- no, también Kenny, ese bastardo es el mayor culpable de esto... lo odio...- sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer y su sonrisa se vuelve una más calmada.

No...

- Pero también...

Por favor, no...

- Lo sigo amando... y me siento tan idiota por eso- me termina diciendo para dejar las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

- No...- digo en un susurro, lo cual parece sorprenderlo- No lo e-eres- mi voz se empieza a quebrar y mi vista se está volviendo nublosa por las lagrimas acumuladas- yo... perdóname, Butters- mi voz se termina quebrando y llevo una mano a mi rostro en un inútil intento en que no me vean llorar, pero ya es tarde. Por la expresión de Butters me doy cuenta que lo que sorprendió aquella vez en el baño a Kenny...fueron mis impulsos de querer llorar.

¿Acaso yo también soy idiota? Pues claro que la respuesta esta mas que obvia...

Porque amo a Kenny McCormick.

Escucho la voz de Tweek y la de Clyde llamarme desde lejos, de seguro presenciaron la escena y vienen a mi encuentro, pero no me atrevo a verles a la cara, se que aparte de ellos dos también están Token y Kevin y que pronto se acercaran Pip y Damien, el primero por ser amigo de Butters y el segundo por seguir al primero.

Me voy corriendo de ahí antes de que eso pase, siendo lo último que veo, el rostro sorprendido y desconcertado de Butters por mi resiente acción.

_Que comparto el engaño  
y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Estoy sentado en el borde de la cama con mis manos en el rostro, tratando de detener las lágrimas que no dejan de salir...

- Craig... mírame- me pide McCormick haciendo un ademan de levantar mi rostro, pero yo de un manotazo aparto su mano- por favor...

- Esto duele...- le digo y él enmudece- no tienes idea de cuánto, Kenny.

- Craig...

- ¡Ya basta!- le digo irritado, mirándolo de una maldita vez- ¿Acaso al gente no sabe hacer otra cosa que decir mi nombre?

- ...

- Vete...

- Perdóname...- dijo eso en un susurro, lo cual me sorprendió, pero después mi expresión cambio a desconcierto mientras con un leve movimiento le saco el dedo del medio de forma fugaz.

- Es con Butters con quien... debes disculparte- le digo aun de forma entrecortada.

- Ya lo hice... el morado de mi ojo el del golpe que Pip me dio por atreverme siquiera mirar a Butters a la cara, tiene toda la razón y el derecho... me sentiría mejor si Leopold me hubiera matado- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Kenny, sabes lo que viene ahora... ya estoy cansado- me sostuvo de las mejillas y yo sonreí débilmente- te amo, pero tú no a mi...

- Eso no es...- pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ...

- ...- solo bajo la cabeza y yo retire sus manos de mi rostro con suavidad.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, Kenny... mis amigos no deben demorarse en llegar y no quiero imaginarme el pleito que provocaran al verte aquí, aunque también es mi culpa- lo último que recibo es un pequeño beso, como un roce de labios y luego se va.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de si...

¿Así terminara esta trágica historia de amor?

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Y sigues tú con el control._

* * *

Es la primera vez que un fic mio que se supone en one-shot termina "tragico" ¿Verdad? XD Y aqui la pregunta: ¿Quieren Two-shot con un final feliz o deciden que se quede ahi?

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
